villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tran
Tran is the main antagonist in the 2008 satirical action comedy movie Tropic Thunder. He is the leader of the Flaming Dragon gang who kidnapped Thug Speedman and forced him to play the role of Simple Jack from the film of the same name and which is his favorite movie. He is portrayed by Brandon SooHoo, who played young Storm Shadow in G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. History Tran and his Flaming Dragon thugs has wealthy celebrity Tugg Speedman of the Scorcher franchise dragged into the gang's main headquarters, a heroin factory somewhere in Vietnam when he become insane for killing a giant panda and hold him as hostage, although Tugg believes the base is a POW (prisoners-of-war) camp from the script of Tropic Thunder. They do so in order to get money from his producers and call his agent Les Grossman but did not work because Grossman dislike Speedman's arrogance and think it was ITVO. Tran tortured and forced Speedman to re-enact Simple Jack, the titular mentally challenged character of the 1990s box office flop Simple Jack. Tugg's fellow movie actors, Kirk Lazarus (multitalented Australian method actor and 5-time Academy Award winner), Alpa Chino (famous actor and closeted homosexual), Jeff Portnoy (drug-addicted comedian and star of toilet humor=based movies including The Fatties and The Fatties: Fart 2), and Kevin Sandusky (novice actor) discover the Flaming Dragon's heroin factory. After witnessing Tugg being tortured, they plan a rescue attempt based on the film's script. Kirk impersonates a farmer towing a "captured" Jeff on the back of a water buffalo, distracting the armed guards so Alpa and Kevin can infiltrate and find the prisoners, but a combination of broken Chinese and inconsistencies in his story sets off the gang's boss. The actors, knowing their cover has been blown, begin firing, fooling gang members including the leader Tran into surrender. Their control of the gang falls apart when Jeff grabs the leader Tran during their short-lived hand-to-hand combat tussle and heads for the drugs within the factory, and the gang, realizing the guns fire blanks, recover their guns and fight back. The 4 actors soon found fake Vietnam War veteran/Coast Guard sanitation worker "Sergeant" John "Four Leaf" Tayback, pyromaniac explosives expert Cody Underwood, and the briefly-brainwashed Tuggs Speedman, and cross a bridge rigged to explode to get to Underwood's helicopter. Tugg initially remains behind, believing Flaming Dragon to be his "family", but runs back screaming, chased by an angry horde. Four Leaf destroys the bridge, rescuing Tugg, but as the helicopter takes off, the gang boss fires a rocket-propelled grenade at the helicopter. Inexperienced British movie director Rick Cockburn, who survived, unexpectedly stumbles out of the jungle carrying a TiVo box and throws it in the path of the grenade, saving them. The skirmish puts Tran and the whole Flaming Dragon criminal gang out of business and their heroin factory out of order and in ruins. Meanwhile, the whole movie crew return to Hollywood, where footage from the hidden cameras is compiled into a feature film "Tropic Blunder", which becomes a major critical and commercial success and ultimately wins Tugg Speedman his first Academy Award, which Kirk presents to him at the Oscars ceremony. Gallery Tropicthunder-06.jpg|Tran Tran & the Flaming Dragon Gang.jpg|Tran and the Flaming Dragon gang. Tran with a bazooka.jpg|Tran holding a bazooka. Tran with the Flaming Dragon Gang.jpg Ruthless Tran.jpg Trivia *His name is also the nickname of the street-racing criminal Johnny Tran from the 2001 film The Fast & the Furious. *The character was compared to 2 Karen National Union guerrilla leaders . Category:Kids Category:Crime Lord Category:Fighters Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Drug Dealers Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Gangsters Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Wrathful Category:Game Changer Category:Torturer Category:Warlords Category:Abusers